James' Proposal
by Love-Jane25
Summary: Yes, forever," she decided, "and forever after that, would be long enough." James Potter proposes to Lily Evans.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: In case anyone was wondering, James uses Muggle transportation and communication because he wants to impress s Lily's parents.

* * *

Lily paced anxiously back and forth in front of her closet. There was nothing to wear! James had called earlier and asked her on a date, but she had a feeling that this was no ordinary date. James was usually very composed and played it cool, but today he seemed anxious and tripped over his words. Lily flopped onto her bad, frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. James's mood was freaking her out and she just didn't know what to wear.

Her mother knocked and slowly opened the door, "Honey," she said in a concerned motherly tone, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Lily tried to fake a smile, but it wobbled and fell, suddenly tears were cascading down her face. "I need to look pretty...there's nothing…and James…he's all freaked out…I'm freaking out…mum, please…" she begged between sobs.

"Shh, Shh darling," said her mother, wiping away the tears on Lily's cheeks. "I've seen the way that boy looks at you, dear, I know that look…that look is love. Lily, love is blind. Love binds two people together so strongly that nothing in the world can break it."

"But, I want to look special for James tonight."

"Lily, this isn't like you. What is it about tonight that's making you so nervous and uptight?"

"Well," Lily sniffled, "When he called earlier, he sounded nervous…I've never seen him this way before. He was stumbling over the words and sounded kind of…distant. His mood is making me really upset and I don't know why."

Lily was surprised to see a grin tugging at her mother's lips.

"What?" Lily demanded.

Her mother's grin had now blossomed into a radiant smile.

"Oh, that just reminded me of something…a long time ago…" she trailed off, fiddling absent-mindedly with her engagement ring. "Anyway, you wanted something to wear right?"

"Yes," Lily said with a slightly curious tone.

"Well, tonight is the perfect night for me to give you something very precious."

Lily's mother led her into the bathroom. Opening her jewelry box, she carefully withdrew an exquisite necklace. It had a delicate gold chain and a heart-shaped pendant. The heart was an emerald stone. Lily gapped at it.

"To match your eyes," her mother said softly with teary eyes. Lily threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her check. "Thank you, mum. I love you."

After that, finding an outfit seemed like a much less important ordeal than it had been earlier. In the end, she decided on an off-white dress. Not too formal, but very flattering. She delicately placed the necklace around her neck. She turned this way and that watching it throw sparkles of light around the room. She smiled; satisfied.

Upon hearing the door bell chime, she carefully began to walk down the stairs. _Please don't let me trip in these heels! _her thoughts begged. Her father had answered the door and was now looking sternly over a frightened looking James. _James…frightened!?!_ When he heard her footsteps, he slowly looked up the staircase to where she stood. He looked as though he were trying to memorize the scene to keep forever. "Wow," he said breathlessly, eyes scoping over her body, "You look so…" but he stopped short when he noticed fierce eyes staring him down: Lily's father. "Um, so…elegant…?" He said it like a question; he waited to see her father's reaction. Her father didn't interrupt, so he took that as an okay. An awkward silence fell over the room. Mercifully, Lily's mother entered. "Darling, you look spectacular. We'll see you later then? Ok, have _fun_." She gave James a sneaky wink and closed the door on them.

Lily gave James a questioning look, and then smiled. "You can explain later!" she said laughing. James relaxed and gave a small laugh too. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the path to his car, so fast she was skipping to keep up. He suddenly stopped and she fell onto his chest. "James…?" Lily asked tentatively, James silenced her with his lips. _Mmm, James sure can kiss! _She thought happily. The kiss was silky smooth and completely overwhelming. Only moments later they quickly broke apart at the sound of Lily's father sharply rapping on the kitchen window. The both of them exchanged embarrassed smiles and hurriedly clambered into the car. "You know," said James in a low voice as he started up the engine, "you look so more than elegant tonight, Lils, in fact, you look so…sexy." Lily blushed at this; he saw that and smiled smugly to himself. "Thank you James, in fact, you look very extra handsome tonight. Any occasion?" "Oh, this?" he said agitatedly, looking down at his suit and tie, "Um, just…felt…like it." _Yeah right! _She thought. But the fact that she had noticed his dressy attire seemed to please him very much. He was doing alright acting cool, but Lily noticed that his hands were shaky and white on the wheel. The car ride passed quickly, mostly James sweet-talking Lily.

When the car stopped, he got out and opened the door for her. He took her hand in his and kissed it sweetly. She noticed his hands were cold, yet sweaty, but she ignored it. He led her into an absolutely gorgeous restaurant. He had surely had to save up for this moment for months. They sat down and ordered their food. While they were waiting for it, Lily noticed something very strange. "James, is that Sirius and Remus over there?" James spun around so fast that he almost fell off his chair. "No, no, no, no, no. No!" he said putting his face in his hands. Sirius and Remus were sitting at a booth a few tables away from them. They were stealthily hiding their faces behind menus. "That's okay James." said Lily in concern over his reaction, "probably just a coincidence." "Yeah, sure!" said James sarcastically, "Probably just happened to be out here, at this restaurant, the night that I'm going to…" he stopped abruptly. "Never mind." he finished quietly. But Lily swore she heard him mutter to himself, "When I see them, they will damn well be getting a whole lot of hell from me!" This surprised her, he usually didn't swear around her…anymore. He knew that she didn't like it.

Thankfully, the food came and soon they were happily eating and talking together. Though, James was still a bit on edge. Once they had finished their food, James looked as though he were about to be sick. He was staring at the table cloth and absent mindedly twirling a stand of Lily's red hair through his fingers. "James," she said sweetly, taking his hand, "Tell me what's wrong…please?" Somehow, without their seeing, Sirius and Remus had managed to creep to sit in a booth just across from Lily and James. Sirius and Remus were now anxiously looking over the tops their menus. "Lily," James said, finally looking into her eyes, "Lily, I love you," he said almost desperately. "And…" he reached into his jacket pocket. He slowly pulled out a little black velvet box. Lily knew what was coming before anything more happened. And she was crying, and she didn't even know why. Still holding her hand, James got down onto one knee, and said the words Lily was waiting for, "Will you marry me?" She nodded and smiled through the tears, "Yes!" James picked her up and twirled her around off of her feet; kissing her more passionately than he ever had before. When they finally broke apart, they were greeted with a tremendous applause from Sirius and Remus. At this, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus burst into laughter. James went over and playfully punched the two of them. Lily looked down at the diamond on her finger and tried to imagine her life with James…forever.

_Yes, forever, _she decided, _and forever after that, would be long enough._


End file.
